Her
by BQ o SK
Summary: Everything was over, Rey killed Palpatine, but at what cost? I wanted to write Kylo’s feelings right when The Emperor died.


**_Her_**

No, please no...

Not his light.

While he was climbing all his way to the throne room, he felt everything. A battle, she was overpowered, overwhelmed but she never stepped back, she was strong and determined, of course she was. Then things changed, she was the one who now overpowered the ancient Sith Lord and Kylo found himself half smiling when he no longer felt the presence of Palpatine, but at what cost?

Soon after he couldn't feel her presence, the Emperor had taken almost all their force and Rey used all she had left, that dumb scavenger! Why did she had to do that? Why did she had to carry all that weight? Both of them had to defeat the old man, together! Not her alone. He had to climb faster, get to her as soon as possible.

Once he reached the surface he saw all the destruction and among the black tones and stones there was that white figure laying on the dusty floor. His leg was injured and his chest hurt but it didn't mattered now, he had to reach to her.

Once he got close he saw the worst, her lifeless body resting peacefully with eyes wide open but completely empty. He got on his knees next to her, he carried the body on his lap looking at her deeply processing, sadness invaded him.

She had wiped that sadness in him, he didn't feel alone anymore, but now that feeling was back. He was alone in the galaxy, with no one to understand him.

Devastated, he hugged tightly her body, tears were shed like a little kid as he processed that his light was gone. He could have been with her before, as she asked him, not ruling the galaxy but living an ordinary life. He could stop the First Order as soon as Snoke died, he could stop everything and be with her, but he had to be stubborn.

He did want to be with her, but only under his conditions, his pointless and selfish conditions.

He could do what she did to him before, using force for healing, that would bring her back, but at what cost? Palpatine has drained him.

Now everything was gone, the Empire, the First Order, everything… even her. What was the point of ruling and being powerful without someone by his side? At the beginning he wanted all the power for himself, until he met her better.

He realized his mistake too late.

This wasn't going to be the end, he was stubborn enough, he made his decision. She deserved to live, at the beginning she wasn't a part of this, she was a scavenger, counting the days in Jakku. She wasn't supposed to be brought to this mess, yes she was Palpatine's granddaughter, but it wasn't her fault, she never deserved to die this way. Nevertheless, the force had its ways to bring everything together.

He separated from her. And put a hand on her waist. He closed his eyes and focused all the force he had left, all on her and for her.

Suddenly he felt a hand on his, a warm hand. He looked up smiling for the first time in years and saw those beautiful eyes staring back at him, full of life. That devastating feeling left.

His light was back.

"Ben" she said with excitement, she could bring him back to the light, she didn't feel a single trace of darkness in him.

In all her excitement she kissed him and he hugged her tight. None of them wanted that moment to end, they made it, together.

They finally parted. He couldn't help but smile wider, a smile only for her. She laughed with him in full joy getting lost in his white teeth, her warm hand resting on his cold face.

They saw each others' eyes for a second until Ben's eyes lost their glow.

She realized what he did, he gave her all the force that he had left. He gave his life for hers. He went back to the light for her. He left all he knew for her. He came back for her and she would appreciate it forever.

**I really wanted to write how Kylo felt in that scene as soon as I watched it.**

**And if you are like me that wants to hype, but can't (I'm the first one of all my friends that has seen the movie and I don't think my brother wants to talk/hype about Reylo with me) you are free to leave a private message.**

**See ya!**


End file.
